


One or Another

by therhoel



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Swearing, multiple love interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoel/pseuds/therhoel
Summary: The brute with the swearing and little badass image - altough you know it's more to himOr the quiet one who knows more than he would admitDo you have to decide? Or can you spend your time with both?When Mika enters her new home everything changes. Mabye the five men on her floor are the reason?





	1. When your floor is covered in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.  
> I couldn't find a fiction like this so I thought I give it a try.  
> I skipped to the part where Mika enters her new home - the rest is pretty much the game  
> I try to update the story as often as possible... and if I see someone want to read it.  
> As english is not my native language please ignore my mistakes. (although if you want to correct them go ahead.)
> 
> I do not owe the characters, I'm just messing a little with them - the belonge to Micheala Laws
> 
> thank you for reading,  
> Theresa

It was yesterday that I noticed how much one single person can mean to you.  
It was yesterday that I thought “cool, I can skip class” as a voice through the speakers announced I have to come to the main office.  
I was so wrong.  
It was yesterday that my grandfather passed.

And now I stood here, in front of his big mansion. No wait, that’s not quite correct. It is my mansion now.  
Harold Anderson inherited me, Mika Anderson, the family residence.  
Firstly I thought the lawyer joked as he read the last will of my beloved grandfather.  
Secondly I was overwhelmed and thirdly scared when my father suggested I should move into it right away. 

_Is he serious? How should I be able to live on my own so soon… in this big house?_

Nevertheless I am standing right in front of the main entrance now, the keys in one hand, my bags in the other.  
He died a day ago, his funeral was a day ago. My old life was a day ago.

_Well at least I can be my grandfather as close as possible here… All those memories of him are of my time in this house._

Here I was, finally opening the door and thinking nothing can shock me anymore by now.  
Oh, how wrong I was.  
But who expects five men lying on your floor while bleeding all over it? I certainly didn’t.  
My bags dropped to the tiled floor, my heart raced, my head started spinning.

“What the heck?” I flinched on that suddenly exclamation until I noticed it was my own voice cutting through the air. 

The situation hit me hard when none of the men moved nor seemed to breathe.  
I began panicking and searching for my phone when something in my peripheral sight moved.  
It was too fast for me to realize what it could have been.  
But when I shifted my gaze back to the men on the floor I noticed something in the scene before me had changed.  
I just couldn’t put my finger on what it was. When I wanted to dial the emergency number I felt a weird heat crawling up my neck.

  
I heard a shuffle next to me and as I turned a strong, dark voice demanded “Woman, you’re going to let me kiss you”.

My dark green eyes met the emerald ones of a brown haired guy standing right in front of me now.  
_What the.. what is happening right now, is this one of the guys lying on the floor? How did he get here so fast?_  
Did he really just demand to let me kiss him??? I mean not that he isn’t handsome, he definitely is but… is he nuts???  
Just as I wanted to tell him if he is completely crackbrained and shove him away,  
I heard myself agreeing with a distant “uh... g-go ahead” while leaning towards him.

_Am I crazy???_  
That’s when that calm heat returned in my body, spreading out making me… wanting him to kiss me?  
There was a sensation, I felt myself leaning on my toe tips meeting him halfway.  
_What am I doing??_

My mind screamed to me I should stop right away, but… there was something about this guy, about these wonderful mysterious green eyes,  
that made me surrender myself to him. As he leaned in, kissing me I instantly felt a weak feeling beginning to spread through my body.  
God, who knew a kiss could be so damn good? I almost really wanted this kiss to continue, to have that amazing feeling just a little bit  
longer when a strong, authority voice called out

“Sam, stop it”

In that moment, I didn’t even realise that the handsome green eyed male in front of me, Sam, broke away from our kiss, glancing behind him.

“Mmm… fine.”

God, that voice sent a shiver right through my body from his hand on my chin to my toes.  
As he left me I stood there in daze.  
_What is happening? What was that kiss?_  
As my thoughts slowly caught up to the situation in front of me, a tall black haired guy with whiskey coloured eyes and glasses spoke to me with a sorrow voice

“Please forgive my brother… he’s a bit reckless”

_Damn right he was! But also…_  
I still had to deal with that kiss... it was like.. not from this world… I kept me wanting more. That’s when my eyes trailed back to Sam was his name?  
_Damn. He’s hot. Reckless and hot… Hopefully that won’t burn this place down…_

“At least I feel a whole lot better than you right now” came a little annoyed from Sam.

“Because you used your abilities on her…”

I was startled as a third voice join the conversation, followed by a .. _pink_ haired guy?  
_I think I’m going nuts…_

__  
He continued to say a few words which mostly didn’t sank into my brain.  
_Did he just call me a beautiful young woman?_ was all I could think of.  
Sam began to swear something about _shut that pretty boy mouth and ripping it off_.

_God…that guy keeps getting better and better._  
And I mean that honestly. I swear a lot.. okay most time only in my head but I can be an intense partner in discussions and I love it when people don’t hold back  
their language and therefore are being honest.  
Two more boys join the conversation, one who probably was by far the youngest with fluffy black curls and the lightest blue eyes you have ever seen,  
the other one an orange haired man with an amazing calm aura to him.  
Now that they all stood in front of me I took my time to inspect them all from head to toe.

  
_Do all those guys need to be that hot?_

As I thought that the man with the orange hair gave me a weird look… like he was a bit embarrassed?  
That made me watch him a bit more precisely. The eyes were of an interesting purplish colour that looks like they were an abyss.  
He wore a dark red button up shirt with a brown leather jacket.  
_Classy._  
And what? A pair of white jeans?  
_Damn it. Why white jeans? That is kinda weird… well it makes him a bit adorable? No that’s not the word…_

It was now that I noticed a dark red colour on his cheeks.  
_Did I check him that obvious?_  
As I shook my head I stared to get focussed on the situation again. 

_Right. My new mansion. Five guys. Five handsome guys if I might add. Blood on the floor…_

My confusion seemed to be obvious as the pink haired guy asked if everything was okay, _princess_.

Did he really just call me princess? I hated getting such form of complements. They never seem honest nor are they charming in my opinion.  
That was the spark I needed to wake up completely of that trance the kiss from earlier had put me.

“What the fuck is happening here? Who are you guys? Why is there blood everywhere? Can someone just fill me in what joke is going on here?”

“Joke?” cam a snap from Sam. “You think we are bleeding here because of a joke?”

Now he was almost screaming.

“Sam come down.” The young guy spoke in pained voice.

“I will not come down! I would have bled out till now if I hadn’t kissed here earlier!”

_Wait a second…_  
my mind was clear enough now that I remember getting kissed from him… with some kind of demand?  
_Do I look like some kind of little girl you can command around!_  
I was furious. Hot or not, that guy had demanded something of me like a kiss! I saw the orange hair guy in white pants flinch.  
_Weird?_

But I concentrated on Sam

“What the fuck where you even thinking of??? Kissing me like that! It’s not if you couldn’t have ask me!! No you demanded it from me!  
And now you get mad at me for wanting to know what the fuck is happening here?”

I spoke in such a speed and tone with so much anger that all of the guys but mostly Sam right in front of me looked shocked.  
The green eyes of him where full of anger as I shouted at him. I was prepared for a shouting battle with him.  
But suddenly his eyes went a bit softer.

“Look if it wouldn’t have been necessary I wouldn’t have kissed you like that but as I said, I nearly bled out on that floor.”

His voice was still raised as he pointed behind him.

“That makes like zero sense” I argued.

_As if a kiss could help him stop being wounded… wait… where are his wounds from earlier?_  
I looked at him closely.

“What is your problem now, doofus?” He look really annoyed.

“Your… your…”

“Spit it out already”

“There were wounds… on you…”

I looked him into the eyes and saw that softness again.  
Before he could answer anything on that the tall guy with the glasses spoke up.

“Miss, we are really sorry to bother you in your house and we understand that you are confused, but we had to seek refuge here as our lives  
had been threatened. You see, we found this house and thought it was abandoned so we wanted to rest here until you came”

“So you guys had a fight with someone and were wounded… but the kiss still doesn’t make sense”

“Well, lovely flustered lady… it’s hard to explain but we are not exactly… normal”

_The pink hair just can’t stop the dumb names, does he?_

On that comment I rolled my eyes. Sam seemed as much pissed off as I was.

“So what the fuck are you then?”

“Miss, do you know the term incubus?”

The tall guy shoved his glasses a little further up his nose.  
Uuuuh... Lector mode.  
He really had something of a teacher in that moment.

“Ahhh you mean those kind of demons? Like succubus only in male?”

Of course I knew of incubi. Who doesn’t when fantasy books are your favourite?  
The short, young guy giggled a bit

“Yeah something like that.”

“So what is with incubi?”

My question was cautious… something about those men and the way they talked about demons was … unsettling.

“We _are_ incubi, miss. Demons who consume and use sexual energy to survive.”

Well I knew what incubi were but I didn’t believe in their existence.

_What kind of joke was this all? Well, I’d better not ask or Mr. green Eyes over there gets angry again…_

I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn’t notice I didn’t answer on that statement.

“Hello? Did you hear him?” Sam seemed bored

“Incubi don’t exist. Try something else. Something more believable.”

“Well, we tell the truth”

“Prove it”

_Are you completely nuts now?! Oh god, I really said that out loud, didn’t I? Fuck._  
I just told five sex demons to prove they are real.  
_Smooth Mika, smooth._

“Very well, Erik go ahead” the authorised voice of the tall man exclaimed.

Erik, that’s obviously the name of pink hair guy, moved towards me with a smirk.

“Very well…”

He stroke through my hair.

“My sweet, let me ease your mind with a tender kiss. I promise you enjoy every minute of it.”

_He is really going to do this… Fuck Mika, where did you put yourself into._

“Maybe you’ll even want more…”

Once again there was this sudden feeling of calmness and serenity.  
_Concentrate Mika._  
But it was useless, I felt myself giving into him and his touch. I nodded in agreement.  
How much I wanted to slap myself right now.  
But at the same time there was something in me being completely fine with this. As Erik kissed me I felt that weird energy drain again.  
Yet it wasn’t unpleasant. It was the same as with Sam. You don’t want to stop.

_Guess they told the truth after all._

That’s when you heard a short

“Alright, that’s enough” from Mr Teacher.

Erik broke the kiss and looked instantly a lot fresher

“Ah I feel so much better”

As he pulled away I felt… tired.

“Ah where are our manners” The tall guy, the leader?, spoke “I am James and these are my brothers Erik, Sam, Matthew and Damien.”

I felt the names click into my brain.  
_Okay so I already knew Erik and Sam and glasses is James, the young one is Matthew and the silent orange haired is Damien._  
_Wait did he said brothers?? What the fuck?_

But I didn’t have the chance to say anything more as I felt my legs become limp and world around me went black.

_Shit._


	2. Teasing is a sign of affection?

When my eyes decided to let sink my surroundings into my brain again I noticed that it was dark out already.

_Wait. I don’t know that view out of the window… Ahh right.  
My grandpas mansion. But why am I in bed? With my clothes still on?_

Then it started to sink all in.  
The five men. The blood on the floor. The one kissing me.  
_Sam._  
Another one kissing me.  
_Erik._ _Right those two names and those faces…_

Then the important part searched for attention in my thoughts.  
_Incubi. At least this explains why they all were that damn handsome._

My train of thoughts was interrupted by a shuffle next to my bed.

_Fuck._

Panic rushed through my body as I was considering my options of playing still sleeping and hoping who ever was there would  
just go and leave her or staying calm. At least they haven’t attacked her yet right? A third option popped up in my brain.  
_I could still try to fight. If not for a situation like that ten what have I taken part in a self-defence class?_  
If I was not able to take him out I could at least buy myself time for getting the fuck out of here.  
I can run pretty fast thanks to my constant training.  
_They won’t be able to get to me once a have a head start._  
Ha, silly me at that point. I knew of nothing.

“You’re awake”

 _Well here goes one option…_  
It was a voice I definitely never heard before.  
But somehow it calmed me down immediately.  
I slowly turned towards the source of the voice, only to see the orange haired guy standing next to my bed with a concerned yet reassuring look on his face that was a little red.  
_Damien._  
_Yes, this reddish tinge already was earlier colouring his face from time to time._  
I cleared my throat

“Yeah… “

I smiled a little at him as I saw his face soften at me answering him.

“That’s good.”

He now smiled back at me genuine which caused me blushing at bit.  
Right then a concern made its way in my mind.  
_We are in a bedroom._  
_He was an incubus, a demon who consumes sexual energy._  
_And I can do exactly nothing to stop him from using his powers on me…_

“I’m not going to use my powers on you”

“What? How did you…?”

_Am I nuts or did I said my thoughts out loud…_

“I can… read minds. It’s an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different one. I’m sorry but I can’t control it so… Sorry.  
But I won’t use my mind- altering powers on you.”

 _Great. As if someone reading your thoughts wasn’t awkward at all… but at least he’s not doing it purposefully._  
Just then it stroke me.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. My thoughts, they weren’t meant to offense you… I didn’t want to hurt you or anything with my thinking.. I…”

“It’s alright. I know it’s not… exactly something easy to deal with.”

He gave me that reassuring smile again. It eased my worries immediately.  
_I don’t even know this guy and I’m being upset for maybe hurting him._  
_Good job, Mika._

“So what do you mean by mind-altering powers?”

I just wanted to be sure I know what I am facing here.

“It’s an ability every incubus has. It makes the one it’s used on more willing to do as we say so we can fed easier on their sexual energy.  
It also makes them feel… better while it’s happening I would say.”

He looked a bit embarrassed on that last part.

“Okay. Good to know. How long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours. It’s gotten quiet dark outside.”

“Where are the others?”

“My brothers are downstairs, cleaning the mess in the lobby. And preparing food as we assumed you will be hungry.”

"Oh thanks.”

_That’s actually quiet… sweet of them_

“Well after two of us using our powers on you and you therefore saving our lives, it’s the least we could do. Do you feel steady enough to go downstairs?”

I watched him. He really doesn’t seem to approve their behaviour from earlier.  
_Well it wasn’t nice of them. Taking advantage of me and then leaving me standing there without a real explanation…  
I still can’t put it all together tough._

“Yeah, I think so”

But as soon as I tried to stand my legs gave out. Damien supported me before I even could hit the floor and picked me up bridal style.  
I turned my now bright red face to his to see him smiling at me.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you go.”

If it was possible I was sure I got even redder on that statement.

“I sure hope so”

_Finally something of my usual composure is coming back to me._

 

As he carried me downstairs and I heard someone’s steps on the tiles in the lobby I started blushing a bit again.  
Damien flashed me an innocent smile while he kept me close and save to his chest.  
_Damn his pretty strong. I’m not the skinniest girl for my shortness. And he didn’t even seem to mind carrying me around… It's like I'm weighting .  
_ As his face also turned a slight pink colour I remembered  
_Oh right, mind reading…_

“I-I’m s-sorry…”  
I stuttered like some idiot.

“No no, it’s quite alright. I-I like that you- ah- think in that way of me…”  
the last piece of the sentence was so low in volume I nearly didn’t catch it.

“What’s the deal with you two?”

Sam entered the lobby with his eyebrows raised.

_Great. That was just what I needed right now._

“What does it look like, huh?”  
I was still a little pissed at him for the … thing he had pulled with his shitting mind-altering powers.

“Well, I don’t know like you’re really that kind of princess Erik referred to you. Don’t even think of asking me to carry you around like that.”

He nodded to Damien who still hold me up bridal style.

“If _someone_ hadn’t used his powers on me I could walk the stairs down myself, you know. By the way I think you can let me down now, Damien. Thank you.”

I gave him a little smile as he sat me down slowly.

“I’ll see you at dinner then”

With that he got out of the room as fast as possible.  
I think he didn’t want to get into the crossfire of Sam and me.

“See it isn’t that bad to stand on your own feet”  
Sam smirked at me.

 _That’s it!_  
The anger from earlier came back. And honestly… I enjoyed it to bicker with him.  
There was something at him that put me on edge.  
But in a good way.

“Are you always this cocky?”

I gave him my most challenging look.

“Are you always that little please carry me around princess that insults others?”  
Challenge accepted obviously.

“What the fuck? When did I insult anyone?”

“I remember you freaking out earlier and shouting at me if I’m joking”

“Oh god, that wasn’t even close to an insult! But if you’re starting with earlier… I think you owe me something”

Now it was my time to put on that smirk.

“You think so? And what would be that? A second kiss?”  
The cocky smile on his face reappeared.

 _Fuck._  
He knows what he’s doing. He’s good at this…  
Come on, Mika! Say something!  
You can’t let him win like this.

“What? Speechless so soon? Oh, let me guess, you want to keep going where we left earlier.”

He continued while I still stood there like completely dumbfounded.

“If that’s what I owe you I think I need to delay that a bit… Wouldn’t want to skip dinner for sure”

He now wore a satisfied smile.  
He won.  
At least that was wat he thought.  
But I wasn’t ready to give up.

“Oh you want to delay it? What a shame. Maybe we could make dessert out of it?”

 _I officially rejoined the game._  
His sturdy gaze broke for just a second before he regained his composure.  
_Gotcha!_

He flashed me a dangerous glare when I suddenly felt a heat pooling in my stomach.  
I watched him, eyes wide open, as I realised what he was doing.

“If you wanna play, there you go.”

He smirked before the mind-altering spell was gone just as sudden as it came.  
Satisfied by the shocked look on my face Sam turned around to get into the dining room, as I cleared my throat.

“Actually I wanted you to apologize. But if I’m right you wouldn’t give me one.”

That made him freeze in place.

“So you think I owe you an apology?”  
He hadn’t turned around

. “I think that’s the least you can do for your inappropriate behaviour.”

He was silent.  
_Damn did I anger him again?_  
Great Mika.  
You know nothing of those boys besides that they can be pretty dangerous and you make yourself enemies.

As he finally turned to face you he didn’t seem angry, he seemed helpless.

“You know what, you’re right. My behaviour wasn’t… nice.  
But you know I get angry quiet easily and my brain won’t work in those times… what am I even saying?  
I-I – I shouldn’t have used my powers like that on you. Even if it was a freaking important situation…  
I could’ve ask a little nicer I guess.”

He looked a little pained at me but tried to hide it.  
He scratched his neck a little embarresed.

“It’s alright. Now that you apologized, more or less.”  
I smiled at him.  
That was better than expected to be honest.

“What did I heard there? Sam apologized for being an idiot?”

A laughter filled the room and Sams face twisted to really pissed again.

“Shut the fuck up Matthew!”  
He shouted before turning away and storming off.

“Haha sorry for that but he usually doesn’t apologize. It sounds weird.”

Matthew shoved himself into my view with a big grin on his face.

“So are you feeling better now?”  
His look hold concern now.

“Yeah yeah. I’m getting used to the situation a little I think.”

His face brightened instantly which made me also smile.

“Oh wait a second I have an idea!”  
He exclaimed while searching for something in his pocket.

“Here for you”

I was almost too afraid to eye what he was holding towards me.  
_Is… is that a… bunny? With a knife?_

“Thanks?” I took it to examine it a bit closer when Matthew stared to scream.

“Oh god, what is this?? It’s a monster… get it away!”

He shouted like a maniac while I petted the little thing in my hand as it suddenly started to move.

“What is it?”  
My curiosity was peaked.

“Well I should be a living stuffed animal but not this… thing. It was supposed to be cute and fluffy.”

I laughed  
“But it Is cute and fluffy”

“You-you like it?”

“Yes thank you... But I think we really should get to diner now.”  
I smiled at him and took my new fluffy friend with me into the dining room.

 

“Oh when this isn’t the princess.”  
A purring voice announced.

_Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was chapter 2.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I know I mess a lot with the story but I think the characters are still recognizable.  
> As my fiction develops the parts I borrow from the original will get less I promise.  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it or a comment :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading,  
> Theresa


	3. When you have to decide... at least for the first time

The first thing to greet me was a still pissed looking Sam.   
_Why am I not surprised._   
Damien chuckled on that.   
_Wait. Ah yeah, mind reading. Never gonna get used to this._

“Ah the girl finally made her way to the dining room. I’m impressed.”

_Whoa._   
His pissed attitude turned right against me.   
_Fuck you._

“I have a name, you know?”

“Should we really care?”

_Ouch._   
_What was that for? A few minutes ago he was so nice and now? How should I ever understand this guy?_   
_Is it because I kinda embarrassed him in front of Matthew?_

“Sam, I will roast that tongue for dinner if it doesn’t stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours”  
_James._   
I instantly recalled that commanding voice from him when he stopped Sam from kissing me further. As if to assure me Damien nodded slightly.

“Psh… Whatever.”

“I apologize for his attitude.”  
James had this disapproving look on his face that I needed to wonder whether he actually liked his brothers or if he just felt like he needs to be here for them.

“O-oh, it’s fine. I’m sure I’ll get to pay him back for this later.”

I glanced to Sam. He tried to concentrate on the table edge in front of him to avoid looking at James and me.   
_I know you’re listening Sam._  
 _Try being a douche as much as you want. Everything comes back around for you._  
I can’t suppress the smirk on my lips at this thought.   
_There is more to him than he shows._  
 _He may want to seem like a bad boy but I can’t help._  
 _He’s not that bad as he would like to be._

As Sam suddenly turned his head towards me I nearly got a heart attack.  
It was so fast I didn’t even catch the movement.   
He glared daggers at me. Obviously I had stared so long he couldn’t take it anymore.   
_Fuck._  
 _Better get back to the topic on hand._  
 _James._

“So we hope you like the food we prepared.”  
James gestured behind him where Matthew placed one of the last plates of food on the table.

“Oh you didn’t have to! That’s way too much!”

It was… shocking. The whole table was covered with plates and bowls filled with food. And it was a pretty damn big piece of table!

“Tff. What are you saying? That’s not that much.”   
Sam looked not even a bit impressed by all the dishes.

_Sure he would play it down._   
_Like is there anything on this world that can impress that guy?_

“Well, it’s quite alright. We wanted to apologize for our… rather rude intrusion in your home. And it’s not like we can _undo_ our cooking”

James smiled at me.  
He was right. What I didn’t see coming was the arm he offered me to guide me to my seat.  
It was… actually nice. I hooked my arm with his.

“So may I ask why you live all alone in this big estate?”

“It’s kinda a complicated story.”

“I’m all ears if you wish to tell”

_Why not?_   
_I don’t know why but these guys seem quite alright._   
_Besides if they wanted to harm me they already would have._

“Actually I moved in today, when I found you on the floor in the lobby. I inherited it the day before. After my grandfather had passed.”

I gulped.  
_Didn’t thought this would still hurt so much…_

“My condolences… But at least it explains the situation.”   
He gave me a sad smile.

“Let me get your chair for you, lovely lady.”

_Here we go again. Erik’s turn._

“Lovely lady? You’re always that… _charming_?”   
At my sarcastic tone not only Sams head shot up but also Damien watched the situation closely.  
_I just can’t help but something of his act bothers me extremely._  
 _It seems so… untrue._

“Well I’m quite known for that.”  
He nearly purred that line.   
If he heard my sarcasm he didn’t show it.  
_At least he stays in his role._

“By the way…” _oh god, what is he thinking now?_   
“…I wanted to apologies for my behaviour earlier, stealing your second kiss like that.”

_What?_   
_That was… unexpected. Maybe he isn’t all about flirt._

“It’s alright. I was the one wanting you to prove your incubi soo… It’s my fault as well.”

He grinned.   
Then his gaze shifted into something mischievous.   
He leaned in and started to whisper.

“I won’t lie though… I enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms.”

_So much for that._   
_How much I would like to slap him for that cocky comment._   
_Keep cool, Mika._   
_He’s just like a dog: All bark and no bite._

I knew if I would turn to Damien I could see him chuckle.

“Bad thing I already believe you the incubi part. I guess you need to find something different to enjoy now.”

That one was a burn.   
I could see it in his eyes.

_How can I be so relaxed next to him and not with Sam or …_  
I stopped myself from thinking further. Next to me Erik shook his head.

“Well, there could be more if you want…”

My eyes widened a bit. I had expected everything but not this.   
Erik smirked.

“I hope you enjoy dinner, however, my love.”

Matthew walked into the room again.

“Erik, knock it off!”

“Seriously. You get really annoying with that suck-up act.”  
_Is there a time when Sam doesn’t seem pissed?_  
 _He likes being the bad boy obviously._

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman. She deserves that after going through so much”

“There’s a difference between being a gentleman and an obnoxious flirt.”

_Damn._   
_That was a burn from the finest sort. I never would have guessed James is capable of this._

As Matthew put down the last sauce on the table, he bounced happily.  
_Woa. He can change back to happy like... instant._

“Dinner’s all served!”

“Finally!”   
Sam started already serving himself.   
The others followed.

“By the way, I don’t think we caught your name, Miss.”  
James broke the silence.

“I’m Mika.”

He nodded.  
It was a calm and friendly meal, the five men – or better the five incubi – sat casually around the table.  
But one thing just wouldn’t leave my mind.

“Sooo, you were attacked and are here now. Although I don’t quite get why.”

“We were attacked as you said. We came here to heal. What’s so difficult about that?”

I already knew something like this would come from Sam. He didn’t seem like the guy to explain things more detailed than necessary.   
_Well I want to know more than that._

“I understood that much, Sam! It’s not like I’m an idiot. I just don’t get why you are even here in the human world.   
Aren’t demons usually from another world or am I completely wrong with all this? And then there is this fight you got into…   
Who did Sam piss off that much that they want to kill you?”

_I know giving Sam the credit for pissing those punks off is a bit unfair but hey!_   
_Like he isn’t unfair to me! I_  
f he wants bad blood he can have it.   
_A little insulting competition never harmed anyone._

I couldn’t help but grinning on the last part.  
Damien also had a small smile tucking on his lips.

“What the fuck does that mean? I didn’t piss off anyone. For now at least…”

“You’re sure? I could bet you like making people mad at you.”

“Only if they are such little doofus like you”

_Ouch._  
I glared at him. I knew the stupid nickname made me blush too.  
He – what else – smirked at me.   
_Jerk. One day I get you._

“Miss, please stop bickering with him. It just encourages him to be an idiot.   
But to answer your question: We are in fact not from here. There is a place called the Abyssal Plains that’s our home.   
Well, that was our home. But now we are here for some time. But the one trying to kill us seem to have followed us to bring us back. Dead or alive.”

“Okay, but if you don’t mind me asking, why did you leave those Abyssal Plains in the first case?”

I know I was a bit too curious but hey… having five incubi appear in your life makes you question everything.

“I would say we all had our reasons.”

_Stroked a nerve there, huh?_   
_Time to change the topic then._

“Okay. But you’re all better now, right?”

At least they looked a hell lot better. Like they looked fresher or healthier.   
Not in the more handsome way because I don’t think it was possible for them to be even more attractive.   
Definitely not.

“Yup, all thanks to you.”

Matthew was like a freaking gummi ball.  
He always bounced up and down. He was waaaay to energetic.   
_Did he just say all thanks to me?_

“Huh? Me?”

“Well, you see lovely lady, we feed one sexual energy as you know. But we not only get it by kissing ladies like you but also through a simple contact as holding hands.”

_That… kinda makes sense I guess._   
_Now I know at least why I’m still that tired._

“Anything else you wish to know Miss?”  
James voice brought me back to reality.   
There was indeed one more thing on my mind.

“What are you all going to do now?”

_I mean, they healed here and look fine again._   
_But those… things that hunted them are still after them for sure._   
_And they don’t seem to have a place to go._

As I looked at each of them my gaze stopped at Damien.  
He knew my thoughts and he looked a bit sad at the fact that I was probably right.   
He nodded at me. I bite my bottom lip as I always did when I was thinking.

“Yes you are right. They are still out there and won’t give up hunting us.”

As Damien answered to my thoughts I nearly got a heart attack.   
I hadn’t expected him saying anything.  
Sam’s eyes went from Damien to me and back again.

“We can take them easily.”

“Not without more training. The result of our last encounter was clearly enough to show that.”   
Erik spoke out my thoughts.

_They barely survived the last time…_   
I felt really sorry for them. Looking into their faces full of concern…   
I only knew them for a short time nevertheless they had something about them that made me like them.  
All of them.   
Even Sam with his bickering.  
I really enjoyed speaking with those guys and being around them.

  
Before I could even say something Damien’s face brightened up. He clearly heard my consideration of letting them stay a bit longer.  
When I saw his all my concerns were washed away.  
_Who could say no if he is so happy about it?_  
I smiled back at him.

“What? What do we all miss here right now?”  
Sam had his brows furrowed.

“Well um… I thought…”

“May you just say it for once?”   
_Sam was always this short tempered, wasn’t he?_

“You could all stay here with me a little longer.”

The room became still.  
I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.  
_Do I really want to live with five incubi under the same roof?_  
 _Actually yeah._  
 _Who can say they have lived with incubi?_  
 _Or at least with five really really handsome men as no one would believe me the incubi part._  
 _I mean, what is the worst that can happen?_

As I noticed they still haven’t spoken I continued.  
“It seems like you need a place to stay and I’m not too fond of living alone right now in this huge house.   
If you want to you can stay. At least until you’re trained enough for those punks. And until then there are just two rules.”

On this last part all looked at me.

“First of all you can’t run around using your powers freely on anyone. Only if that one wants to harm you.  
Especially don’t even think of using them on me!”

I glared at Sam at this point.   
He just merely shrugged.

“That sounds reasonable.”  
Hard to believe that Damien was the youngest the way he acted.

“Second, it would be nice if you could help me around the house as it’s quite big.”

“That’s a generous offer. Are you sure you want this, Miss?”  
James hit the nail on the head.

This was the last time to cop out of this.

“No, it’s alright. I could really use the company and the help.”

“A wonderful idea! Servants for the princess.”

_Maybe I should have made that a rule too._   
_No one calls me stupid names._

“What? Are you serious?”

_Oho._   
_Sam sounds pissed._   
_Like even more than before. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea in the end…_

“Psst. Sam I haven’t slept in a bed for days.”   
Matthew’s voice sounded so hopeful it nearly hurt me.

_No it was a good idea. If Sam likes it or not, it’s the best thing we can do right now._

“Uh, fine! But only as she said until we can beat up that group of punks!”

Everyone cheered and seemed glad they don’t have to figure something out for what to do next.   
And having company was certainly not the worst for me too.

“Also, beautiful, if you ever need a bed fellow…”   
Erik had put on his best dashing smile.

“Erik. Knock it off.”   
James put him in place before I even could answer anything.

We continued to eat and well I have to admit it was pretty amazing food.   
Until… my mum called.

“Uh sorry I’ll have to get that.”

After the phone call I was shocked.   
The boys seemed to notice.

“Is something wrong?”

“She has to organize a house warming party for her parents”   
Damien explained for me and I gave him a thankful smile.

“So? What’s the problem?”

“It has to be tomorrow… So I have to organize everything today and there’s simply not enough time if I want to get some sleep.”

“Why don’t we help? That’s what we’re here for, right?”

Matthew was right.   
This would help a lot.

“I don’t see why not.”

Okay James was in.   
Erik and Damien also nodded in agreement.   
The only one left was… Sam.   
_Insulting in three, two, one…_

“I can name a few reasons why we shouldn’t.”

_Here we go._   
_I mean I totally understand_   
_. I wouldn’t be please to help making this house look decent._   
_But hey they also live here now._

“Sam!”   
James was angry… and I couldn’t say I was surprised.

“Back off”

“We take care of everything, Miss. Don’t worry.”

I smiled.  
It was really nice of them to help me out. They didn’t even know me very well.

“I’m sorry, Sam. If it was my decision I wouldn’t have a god damn party but this is important okay? I appreciate your help.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too you have to do this. If I were you my parents could just fuck off. I wouldn’t give a shit on their opinion.”

He sounded bitter and I thought if I should ask him about it but Damien’s expression told me better not to.   
As a yawn came over me I decided to head to bed.

“Do you all found rooms for yourself?”

“Yes there were plenty guestrooms on the opposite end of the house from the master bed room. I guess those will do fine.”

“Alright then. I’m heading to bed if you don’t need anything more from me. See you all tomorrow then.”

“Have a good night”   
Erik purred towards me.

_Will I ever get used to this?_   
With that I left them and went to sleep.

_Living with five extremely handsome men?_   
_Check._


End file.
